1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling structure for cooling accessory equipment used in controlling an electric motor of an electric vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
In Japanese Application No. 255165/1999, a technology has been disclosed whereby a control unit of a motorcycle uses an electric motor as a power source. The control unit executes electric motor current control, shift control, and so forth. The control unit is accommodated between a battery and a storage box, inside side covers of a vehicle body. This prevents the control unit from being exposed to rain water.
The control unit is a heating component, and as such, cooling thereof is required. However, a spot between the battery and the storage box inside the side covers, where the control unit is disposed, is airtight. In addition, heating components, such as the battery, battery charger, and so forth, are disposed around the control unit. Therefore, a deterioration in cooling efficiency of the control unit is likely to occur.